I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to police batons with crosshandles, and more particularly, to police batons with crosshandles and projectile launching devices.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The law enforcement community has long recognized the need for safe and effective means for controlling individuals who refuse to submit to an officer's show of authority. In response to this need, many non-lethal devices have been devised, however, no one device or method has been accepted as the ideal response in all situations. These weapons operate according to diverse principles, but are easily categorized into one of four groups. These include incapacitation due to the delivery of chemicals, inducing pain through the transfer of kinetic energy, physical restraint, or incapacitation through directed energy (e.g. electric shock, sound, light, etc.).
The standard police baton is generally a straight club which is provided with a grip at one end to facilitate bludgeoning. This type of baton is commonly known as a "billy stick." Another type of police baton is provided with a crosshandle to allow rotation of the club and jabbing by the user. Known in the martial arts as a "tonfa," this type of baton exhibits a crosshandle which is perpendicular to the main baton body at a position which is longitudinally displaced from the geometric center of the baton. The eccentric position of the crosshandle promotes rotation in response to circular arm motion. A user of this type of baton usually grips the crosshandle by one hand with the little finger being positioned on the side near the baton main body and manipulates the baton while controlling the gripping force. The user performs offense and defense by striking an opponent by rotating the baton main body around the axis of the crosshandle while thrusting the baton main body. It is also possible to suddenly halt rotation of the baton main body, perform high speed maneuvers, and to perform a jab from a point outside of the opponent's view. The police baton with crosshandle can, of course, also be used in the same manner as an ordinary "billy club" by gripping the short end of the baton main body.
While a police baton is the preferred means for subduing a single opponent who is already within the grasp of an officer, it is of little use as a means for apprehending a fleeing villain or slowing an onslaught of multiple attackers. In these type of situations a firearm loaded with nonlethal projectiles, such as darts, tear gas canisters or rubber bullets, is preferred. It is possible, however, that in some cases an officer will be carrying a flashlight in one hand and a baton in the other, thereby making access to a firearm awkward and slow in the event of an ambush.
For these reasons, it would be desirable for law enforcement officers and guards to have a single weapon which offers the advantages of both a baton and a sidearm. The device must be able to switch from one dedicated mode to another quickly, and be safe from accidental discharge when used as a baton. It is also desirable for such a device to be inexpensive, and compact, to maintain the element of surprise when used in a jabbing maneuver.
A police baton with crosshandle provided with a shooting device mounted on the crosshandle is described by Ashihara in U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,098 (Apr. 28, 1992). Ashihara's baton is used in the customary fashion with the little finger being closest to the baton main body. By rotatably mounting a shooting device on the end of the crosshandle, Ashihara is able to provide baton motion and the ability to shoot simultaneously, but with added bulk and the possibility of misfire during baton maneuvers.
Another device, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,358 (1991) to Aronson et al., includes an adaptor for the tip of the baton main body which is able to hold a gun. When assembled in such a fashion the baton main body and crosshandle function as a rifle stock for more accurate shooting. The gun must, however, be detached before the device may be used as a baton. Obviously, the act of attaching and detaching a gun requires the use of an additional hand.
A police baton with crosshandle and light or spark emitting means is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,277 (1989) to LaCroix. LaCroix provides external buttons on the side of the baton main body to select the various functions, such as emission of a blinding laser beam or threatening sparks. These types of distractions aid the baton user in baton maneuvers, but are not useful in apprehending a fleeing villain or fending off multiple assailants. Furthermore, the location of the control buttons on the baton main body increase the risk of accidental discharge.
Ordinary batons, or "billy clubs," have sometimes been provided with tear gas launchers, or signal lights, or other devices, but these have not been accurate because of the awkward grip necessitated by their in-line geometry.